Collection 3: Old Friends, New Enemies eps 8,9,10
by LatiosFan
Summary: Updated versions of episodes 8, 9 and 10 in my series of stories about Ash and Angie. Now with improved layout for better reading, and I also corrected some errors. Ash leaves Cerulean City to travel on, and gets some bad and nice surprises...
1. Chapter 1

Episode 8, The Hunter and the Hunted

Already the eight episode in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Updated version with improved layout, with speech now clearly separated from narrative parts. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

After having enjoyed the dance yesterday, that was the closing event of the Cerulean Annual Water Pokémon Festival, it was time to travel on, for Ash and his friends. Misty's sisters had proposed they should stay for some more days, maybe perhaps still trying to match up Misty and Ash, but Misty told them that Ash really wanted to move on. And she was right, both literally and figuratively speaking. "I must really get over him now," Misty thought, after yesterday she had realized how well Angie and Ash fit together. And she had enjoyed Tracey's company last night. He had listened to her a lot, and she had even been able to talk with him a little about her being all sad over Ash choosing Angie. "He seems like a nice boy," Misty thought. She had never thought about anyone else but Ash, but now that she had to let go this dream about him, she realized how narrow minded she had been. Much to everyone else's surprise, she gave Tracey a swift kiss on the cheek, "for being such a good listener last night," she whispered to him. The others shook hands, and then took off for their next stop, waving until they disappeared behind the horizon.

"Where are we going, Ash?" Angie inquired.

"Well, this is Route 9, moving east, and leading to the Rock Tunnel," Ash explained.

"Rock Tunnel? Sounds a bit creepy," Angie said as she stopped walking.

"If you get scared, I can protect you," Ash said with confidence.

Angie did feel safer because of that remark, but she wanted to tease Ash.

"We'll see who needs protecting," she said, "I wouldn't be surprised when "little Ashy" comes to me to hold his hand when it gets all dark and scary in there."

"Or we might just end up with the two of you holding my hands instead, because you both get scared," Tracey intervened. "We'd better move on, since this is rough terrain, so we can't move as fast as usual."

Ash and Angie quit their little play-fight and took Tracey's advice to heart. The terrain was indeed more difficult than usual, and about one hour later they were all getting a bit tired.

"How about a little rest and some refreshments?" Tracey proposed.

"Yes, please!" Ash and Angie said at the same time, as they let themselves fall on the ground.

They took out some food they prepared earlier, and put it on a small blanket, they had spread out over the ground.

"It sure is quiet around here, Ash," Angie remarked.

"You're right. The last time I traveled along this route, there were Pokémon everywhere," Ash wondered.

"Maybe you caught them all, mister Pokémon Master," Angie said, laughing.

"That's not funny," Ash said, looking insulted, then continued at a much more sincere tone, "I have this feeling something's wrong..."

The next moment a Stantler jumped out of the nearby bushes, and ran towards them.

"Angie, look out!" Ash said as he pulled her away.

The Stantler ran over the blanket, right at the spot where Angie would have been if Ash hadn't done anything.

"Oh, Ash...that was close...thanks..." she stuttered.

"It's alright. The Stantler didn't hit you, or did it?" Ash asked.

"No, I'm still in one piece. But that's more than we can say about the food..." she answered.

Ash's face became sad, and then angry.

"Can't you see where you're going!?" he yelled in the direction in which the Stantler had disappeared.

Then they heard another sound, like the roar of engines.

"Now what?" Ash said.

"Ash! Tracey. Get down!" Angie yelled as she pushed Ash down on the ground.

"Hey, if that's your way of thanking me for rescuing you then...," Ash said annoyed.

But before he could finish that line, a six-wheeled vehicle jumped out of the same bushes as the Stantler had done just a few seconds ago. It flew over their position, and landed a few meters further, racing on.

"So that's why that Stantler came running right through our food. That vehicle must have been chasing it," Tracey explained.

"I've seen those before," Ash said as he clenched his fists. "Those are from Pokémon Hunter J!"

"Pokémon Hunter J?" Angie and Tracey asked.

"Yes. She is an evil person that hunts Pokémon to sell them to others," Ash explained. "She doesn't care about them at all, and treats them as merchandise. I've met her a few times in the Sinnoh region. She is very dangerous. I'm afraid she's up to no good, now that she has come here..."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's follow her!" Angie said, since she cared just as much about Pokémon as Ash and had noticed that he was so angry and also scared about seeing such a dangerous person in his home-region.

"I don't want you to take that risk," Ash replied.

"Are you going after her?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Ash said.

"Well, then I am going with you," Angie said, as she took Ash's hand, "how about you Tracey?"

"Three is better than two, so count me in!" Tracey answered.

"Okay then, let's follow the tracks, we should find them soon enough," Ash said.

They moved as fast as the terrain allowed them to go, but soon the tracks were lost, because the soil was nothing but rocks here.

"Now we're never gonna find that Hunter J.!" Ash said disappointed.

Tracey suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you send out your Staravia? Perhaps it can see something from above," he suggested.

Ash released Staravia, and instructed the Bird Pokémon to look for the vehicle they had been following. "Starrravia," it sounded as it flew up high and begin circling around. After a while Staravia began flapping it's wings frantically.

"You've seen something?" Ash asked.

Staravia flew off to a patch of forest, about half a mile away from them. At the edge they found the tracks again.

"We must be quiet now," Tracey warned Ash and Angie. "In this forest they could be just around any corner, and we don't want them to spot us first."

They moved on more carefully. After a while they heard some Pokémon cry in fear.

"That's where they must be," Ash said, "let's hurry!"

A few bushes further Ash suddenly froze. Angie bumped into him.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Ash didn't say a word, but with an angry look on his face, he pointed right ahead.

"Oh..." Angie was startled by what she saw.

There was a woman, in some gray uniform, with a special device tied to her arm. With a cold look in her eyes, she aimed it at some shivering Pokémon that had been driven into a corner, and fired her device. The hit Pokémon, a wild Sandslash was immediately frozen, and fell over. The woman smiled viciously, and them took aim at her next victim, freezing it also in an instant.

"Come on, keep loading those Pokémon into the storage container!" she commandeered her aides. "We don't have all day, you know. Or do you want to wait before someone sticks their noses into our business like that officer Jenny or some Pokémon Ranger, like in Sinnoh? Now, let's see, which one of you will go first?" she continued, as she took aim again at the remaining Pokémon that had nowhere to go.

"You know it makes me so mad to see this," Ash said, "we must do something. Do you have an idea, Angie? Angie...?"

Ash saw no trace of her any more.

"Tracey," he whispered, "do you know where Angie is?"

"I thought she was with you," he said as he shook his head. "I was watching that Hunter J. all the time. Those poor Pokémon."

Ash looked around, hoping to spot his missing girlfriend somewhere. Meanwhile Hunter J. powered up her capture device again. This time a cute Pachirisu was her target.

"And here comes another one for our warehouse," she laughed.

Suddenly a loud "No! You have no right to do this!" sounded. Ash and Tracey recognized that voice as Angie's. And indeed it was her that had jumped out of the bushes, close to the scared Pachirisu. Angie's eyes looked very bright like flames, because of the injustice that she had witnessed being done to those poor Pokémon. Ash couldn't remember when he had last seen Angie this mad but he could fully understand her feelings, since he had been wanting to step up himself as well from the moment he saw Hunter J. in action.

"And who exactly may you be?" Hunter J. asked.

"Someone that thinks that Pokémon should not be treated as goods!" Angie replied. "Now you release all those Pokémon you captured, and then get out off here!"

Hunter J. laughed out loud.

"I mean it!" Angie yelled even louder.

"Did you honestly think that I am going to let our operation get interrupted by a single little girl?" Hunter J. said, still laughing. "Go play with your dolls and don't stick your nose in things that are not your business! Or else you may get hurt, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Angie got a little scared at those threats, but she stood her ground.

"You are not taking these Pokémon!" she said even more firmly.

Hunter J. stood motionless for a moment, slightly surprised by the determination of this to her unknown girl.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it," she said, at an indifferent tone. "I've always been wanting to test my capture device on humans. You make a nice test subject," and she powered up the device.

"Hold it right there, Hunter J.!" Ash shouted as he emerged from his hiding place.

"You!?" Hunter J. said while looking at Ash like he was dirt. "I was hoping I'd never have to see that irritating face of yours again," she said.

"Well, that feeling is mutual," Ash said.

Hunter J. looked insulted at Ash's remark.

"That pesky little girl belongs to you, right?" Hunter J. said. "She is just as irritating as you, meddling with my affairs. What is she, your sister or what? Ah, never mind, I don't want to know. I'll both freeze you with my capture device and get rid of you," she threatened.

Ash knew he had to act quickly.

"Pikachu, do Thunderbolt on that apparatus on Hunter J.'s arm!" he ordered.

Pikachu unleashed a powerful electrical charge on it's target, causing the capture device to short circuit.

"You've just ruined an expensive piece of equipment!" Hunter J. shouted, "that's gonna cost you dearly!"

Meanwhile Ash ran to Angie to ask her if she was okay.

"I'm sorry I tried to take her on alone Ash, but I just couldn't stand there doing nothing as those poor Pokémon were getting..." she apologized.

"I'm glad you did what you did," Ash smiled at her, "but now we've got to find a way to get out of here in one piece."

Suddenly he got an idea.

"Pikachu, can you tell those wild Pokémon we are here to help them and that together we have a chance to beat the Pokémon hunter?"

Pikachu nodded and raced of to the group of wild Pokémon that were still trembling, stuck in the place where they had been cornered by Hunter J.'s men. It quickly told them what Ash had said and then went back to it's trainer.

"Will they help us?" Ash asked.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu said, indicating it had been able to convince the wild Pokémon.

"Great, go tell them they should attack now," Ash said.

"Piiikaaaachuuu!" they heard as "general" Pikachu ordered it's "troops" to attack.

"Ash, if we send out our own Pokémon, we'll have even more of a chance," Angie suggested.

"Great idea Ange!" Ash agreed with her. "Come all out you guys! Concentrate your attacks on Hunter J. and her vehicle!" Ash yelled.

The tires of the truck blew, and smoke came from the engine compartment, as it was hit by a combination of electric, fire and water-type attacks.

"Way to go!" Ash said as he jumped up, and gave Angie a high five.

"Okay, that's enough!" Hunter J. shouted. "Salamance, come out and do Hyper Beam on those pests!"

Hunter J.'s most powerful Pokémon appeared, and blasted away at Pikachu and his "army", driving them apart.

"Ash, it's no use. She's too strong!" Angie said, "Those poor Pokémon..." and tears formed in her eyes.

That made Ash even more mad than he had already been about Hunter J.'s actions. "There must be something we can do, if only we had enough power to beat that Salamence, then.. Wait a minute, we do have that power!" he thought.

"Chimchar, do Flame Wheel on Salamence!" Ash yelled.

"Char!" was his Pokémon buddy's answer.

"Ash, call Chimchar back. You know it's not strong enough to take on Salamence!" Tracey yelled.

"Not yet, just wait," Ash said with a mysterious smile on his face.

Hunter J. was now riding on her powerful Salamence, and she saw Ash's Chimchar come closer.

"Do Dragon Claw!" she commanded.

With a fierce blow Ash's Chimchar was hurled to the ground.

"Ohhh... Chimchar!" Ash yelled, but Chimchar got up on it's feet again. "Okay, hold on, do another Flame Wheel on Salamence!"

"What are you doing, Ash?" Angie said, a bit shocked by the way Ash seemed to be mistreating his Pokémon, "you know Chimchar will get hurt if you keep attacking like this."

"Trust me on this one, Ange," he said, as he looked deep into her eyes. "Do you remember that Monferno you had to train temporarily on the Pokémon Summer Academy?"

She nodded.

"Then certainly you also do remember it's special ability, right?" Ash asked.

"Now I see what you are trying to do," Angie said as she opened her eyes wide, "I hope it works..."

"So do I, Ange.. So do I..." Ash said.

Chimchar took another blow from Salamence, but didn't give up. It tried another Flame Wheel, with the same result.

"Call the mothership! We take what we have caught so far and get out of here!" Hunter J. commanded.

"Oh no, you won't!" Ash yelled, "Come on Chimchar, one more Flame Wheel!"

Hunter J. looked down on Ash and Chimchar. "Pathetic!" she thought. "If it wasn't for that damaged capture device, I would have simply caught those pesky kids and continued gathering those Pokémon." Salamence deflected Chimchar's attack with the same ease as the previous ones.

"Why don't you just give up, and be glad that you didn't get hurt,... yet!" Hunter J. shouted to Ash and his friends.

Then they suddenly heard a series of wild cries. It was Chimchar! "Alright, it worked!" Ash thought. Chimchar was enraged as his special ability, Blaze, had kicked into action.

"Now we'll show them a real Flame Wheel!" Ash said to his Pokémon.

Chimchar attacked once more, totally engulfed in flames, and Salamence took a direct hit. Even though Hunter J.'s Pokémon had extra resistance to fire-type attacks, it went down, and fainted. Hunter J. was dazed for a moment, by the sudden power Chimchar had displayed and that took down her Salamence, and by her falling on the ground, as a result of Salamence dropping out of the sky.

"Why... you!" She shouted at Ash.

Then all of a sudden dust was blowing around, and a large shadow fell over Ash. It was Hunter J.'s mothership! Angie had to hold on to Ash as the large craft descended close to them.

"Get our merchandise secured! Now!" Hunter J. shouted as she quickly boarded her ship, after she had made her beaten Salamence return to it's Poké Ball.

The large container, where the Pokémon she already captured had been put away in, was grabbed by the docking latch at the underside of the mothership.

"No way!" Ash yelled. "Chimchar, do Flamethrower on that docking latch!"

Being so much more powerful because of it's Blaze-ability that was now active, Chimchar's Flamethrower was powerful enough to simply melt the latch, and the container was released.

"Now do Mach Punch on the door of the container!" Ash commanded.

It burst open, and Angie and Tracey rushed inside, to release the Pokémon from their stasis chambers.

"Oh... those little annoying brats!" Hunter J. grumbled, as she saw Ash and his friends free the Pokémon. "Turn around!" she said to the pilot, "We'll blast them sky high for meddling with my affairs!"

Angie and Tracey had freed all the Pokémon by now, and stepped outside of the empty container.

"Ash, look out! I think that ship is about to attack!" Angie yelled as she saw the craft turn around towards them. "Chimchar, one more Flame Wheel please, this time aim it at the engines!" Ash yelled.

Ash knew that his brave Pokémon was getting tired, but this was their only chance. "You can do it, Chimchar!" he thought. Chimchar crashed at full speed into the right engine, causing a big explosion, only to fall down afterwards, completely helpless. Ash ran to where his fainted Pokémon was likely to come down. He was still too far away, so he jumped forward, with his arms extended, to catch Chimchar.

"I've got you!" he shouted as Chimchar landed safely in his arms.

"Way to go, Ash!" Angie shouted, while running towards him, "how's Chimchar?"

"A little tired, but I think he will be fine. That was really great, buddy!" Ash praised Chimchar as it slowly opened it's eyes again.

"We're losing power fast!" one of Hunter J.'s crewman shouted.

"Maybe if we cut the power to the weapons, we may be able to stay airborne!" the pilot suggested.

"Grrrrrr..." was the answer of the angry Pokémon hunter. "Alright then, make it so! We can't afford to lose even more resources on this mission." Hunter J. grumbled. "I thought I'd seen the last of that Ash Ketchum when I moved our operation to Kanto, but it seems I was wrong. And that girl he has with him now, she is just as much trouble!" she added

One of the crewman interrupted her carefully, since he noticed his master was not in a particularly good mood now.

"We're stable now. What are your orders?" he asked.

Hunter J. kept silent for a moment.

"Let's head back to headquarters immediately. I need some time to plan my revenge on those brats!" she commanded. "Roger!" the pilot acknowledged her orders, and the crippled craft flew off.

"Thats right! You run away! And stay away!" Ash shouted as if Hunter J. could still hear him. "You've come to the wrong region, this is my home!"

The released Pokémon thanked Ash and friends for their helping them to be safe again, then went off to their homes.

"All this action has made me hungry, how about you, Angie?" Ash said.

"Hmmmm, you're right, I would also really like something to eat," Angie admitted.

Tracey also agreed, so they made camp there, and Angie started preparing a meal as Ash took care of Chimchar. Tracey was checking the pictures he had made during their encounter with Hunter J. which he had taken to be used as evidence for the authorities. A little later they were having their well deserved dinner.

"Well, compared to this, that Rock Tunnel, will be pretty dull, I guess," Angie said.

Everyone laughed. Whether she would be proven right, would become clear the next day. But for now, they went to bed early, to be ready for the challenges that lied ahead for them.

My eleventh fan-fiction story. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 9, A Larvitar is Born!

Episode 9 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Our friends got up rather early today, even though Ash had protested strongly against it at first. But Tracey managed to convince him, saying the Rock Tunnel was pretty long, and surely they wanted to be out of it again before the end of the day. Still grumbling, Ash had also gotten dressed and picked up his gear. Not too long after that, they saw the entrance of the Rock Tunnel. They went in a few steps, then Ash suddenly stopped.

"It sure is dark in there," Ash said.

"Getting a bit scared, mister Pokémon Master?" Angie teased him. "The offer to hold my hand still stands."

"Nah, won't be needing that. I'm not scared of a little darkness," Ash said, acting tough.

"Still, it would help if we had a flashlight or something like that," Tracey remarked, trying to cut short a possible argument between Ash and Angie.

"I've got just the right thing for that. Shinx, come out!" Angie said. "Do Flash!"

Shinx obeyed and a bright light illuminated the cave.

"Way to go, Ange! .... and Shinx of course," Ash quickly added, since he knew Angie's Pokémon was sometimes just as inflammable as it's trainer.

"Guess you won't be needing to hold my hand then...," Angie said at a teasing tone, although she was also a bit disappointed, since she would have liked to hold hands with Ash.

They ventured further into the dark tunnels, that were not so dark any more because of the bright light Angie's Shinx emitted. Suddenly they heard a load roar.

"Wh...what was... that?" Angie asked with a slightly frightened voice.

"Getting the shivers, Angie?" Ash teased back, although he was also a bit worried about the sound they just heard.

"It came from that tunnel!" Tracey said, "shall we take a look?"

"Yeah, let's go, maybe there's someone or something in trouble!" Ash said. "Come on, Angie!" he continued as he took her by the hand and dragged her along.

"It's getting louder!" Tracey remarked, "we must be getting closer!"

They entered a large cave, with all kinds of weird looking rock formations on the ceiling and walls.

"Is...is that rock moving?" Angie said, still not feeling very comfortable here, although holding Ash's hand did help a little.

"Where?" Ash asked, but before he could get an answer to that question, "the rock" came rushing towards them.

"I's a Tyrannitar!" Tracey yelled, "and it looks like he is not so happy that we are here too!"

They wanted to run away, but the Tyrannitar attacked with Hyper Beam, and part of the ceiling came down, blocking their escape path. Angie held on to Ash, while he was looking around to find a way out of this sticky situation.

"There is no other way than to fight," Ash thought. "Buizel, come out and do Aqua Jet on Tyrannitar!"

The fast Water Pokémon hit the Tyrannitar head on, but with a swipe of one of it's claws, it simply wiped Buizel aside. Ash, Angie and Tracey braced themselves for the impact of another attack by Tyrannitar, but that didn't happen. The large Pokémon had stopped, and stood still, about ten meters from Ash. Then it came towards them again, but this time walking slowly. It stopped right in front of Ash, bent it's head down... and then began licking his face!

"Uuhuuhu, that tickles, stop it, please," Ash said.

The Tyrannitar looked into Ash's eyes, and then it hit him.

"Larvitar? Is it really you?" Ash said surprised.

The Tyrannitar nodded.

"Oh Larvitar! Great to see you buddy! You have grown a lot since we parted!" Ash said.

"Can you explain why you call that Tyrannitar a Larvitar, and why it was licking your face?" Angie wondered.

"Sure. On one of my journeys we met a Larvitar that was all alone. We took it with us for a while and helped it find a place where it could be safe. This Tyrannitar is that Larvitar, but it obviously has evolved since then," Ash explained.

"Oh, that's nice. Hi Larvitar." Angie said.

"Larvitar...or should I call you Tyrannitar now? Meet Angie, my girlfriend," Ash properly introduced her.

Now it was her turn to receive a friendly lick.

"Gee, thanks... I think," Angie said, while frantically looking for a tissue to wipe her face clean.

"And I believe you already know Tracey," Ash concluded his little introduction round.

Suddenly they heard another cry. Tyrannitar cried back in the direction it had come from, then turned around, and walked to a corner of the cave.

"Let's follow Larv... Tyrannitar," Ash said.

So they did, and in that corner they saw another Tyrannitar, this time a female. It was clear these two belonged together.

"Is that your mate?" Ash asked.

"Tar!" the large Pokémon answered affirmative, and then it started to cry big tears, along with the other Tyrannitar.

"What is it?" Ash wondered, "did you get hurt from that Aqua Jet from Buizel?"

"Pika...Pikachu!" Ash's little friend uttered, stepping forward.

Pikachu began talking with Tyrannitar, to find out what was the problem.

"Can you understand what is wrong with Tyrannitar?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pikapi.. Pi...pi.... pikachu," was the answer.

Then Pikachu tried to tell Ash with all kinds of signs and gestures what Tyrannitar had told. When it noticed Ash and his friends did not get the message, it grabbed a pencil out of Tracey's backpack.

"Hey, what are you going to do with that?!" Tracey said surprised.

"I think Pikachu is trying to draw something," Angie said as she saw Pikachu scratching on the ground with the pencil.

"Oh, that's just great. That pencil is ruined now," Tracey said, a bit annoyed.

"What is it you're drawing, Pikachu? Ash said, ignoring Tracey being upset over his broken pencil.

"Ash, look!" Angie yelled. "It's an egg!"

"Pikachu!" the yellow Pokémon said as if to indicate that Angie had guessed it right.

"Tyrannitar, is that your egg? Where is it? Did you lose it?" Ash asked.

"Tar..." the big Pokémon answered, as if it meant to confirm what Ash had said.

"Ash, come look over here, I've found something!" Tracey yelled.

"Isn't that a rose?" Angie asked. "Ash, that's so sweet of you, but next time don't hide it in a corner, okay?"

"That's not mine," Ash said, "why would I give you..."

He didn't finish that sentence since Angie looked at him with a face that clearly meant trouble for Ash.

"Eh...well... as I was saying, why would I give you a single rose, when you deserve at least a dozen?" he said to save the situation.

"Oh Ash...'"Angie said as her cheeks flushed red.

"Do we know someone who has a soft spot for roses? Besides Angie, I mean?" Tracey asked.

"Team Rocket!" all three said at the same time.

"That's right, James likes to carry a rose most of the time, and they sometimes leave one behind after they have stolen something. They must have taken the egg!" Ash said.

"Those crooks, they just don't know when to quit, now do they?" Angie said at an angry tone.

"You don't know half of it," Ash said, "I don't know any more how long they have been trying to steal Pikachu."

"The big question is, where did they go?" Tracey asked.

They explored the cave and suddenly noticed some tracks in the dusty soil.

"Those must be theirs. I see two normal footprints, and a pair of feet with claws. That must be Meowth," Tracey remarked.

"Let's follow them. Come on!" Ash yelled.

Our friends followed the tracks into another tunnel, followed by both Tyrannitar. Meanwhile, a bit further...

"James, be careful with that egg, will you!?" Jessie snapped at him.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want it to break and lose the chance to give this rare Pokémon to the boss," Meowth said.

"What kind of egg is it anyway?" James asked.

"That doesn't matter!" Jessie said, "I just know there is a very special, rare Pokémon inside, and that Pokémon is going to get us riches beyond our imagination," she added in her overconfident way.

"Aaaaah," James and Meowth said as they dreamed about what they would do with all that money.

"James! Watch out! You almost ran into that boulder and then our little money making egg will break!" Jessie shouted, bringing James back to reality. "And if that happens, I will break you!" she added as a threat.

James almost dropped the egg because of Jessie's harsh words but managed to regain his cool just in time.

It was already past noon, when the three villains reached the exit of the Rock Tunnel.

"Daylight, at last! No more darkness," James said, happy to be outside again.

"Stop complaining, there is nothing wrong with the light inside those tunnels." Meowth said.

"Well, not all of us have eyes that can see so well in the dark as you can, you know," James replied, irritated.

"How about you two stop bickering, and make me some lunch?" Jessie said in her diva-like way. "Then I can take a rest from all that hard work."

"Hard work? What hard work?" James and Meowth said together.

"Well, someone had to make sure we didn't get lost in there. That's a big responsibility," Jessie said, as she closed her eyes to take a little nap.

"James do this! James do that! It's always the same," James whispered sadly. "Oh well, better do what Jessie said."

"Hold it right there, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Uh..oh.. twerps!" James yelled.

"Go away! Can't you see I'm taking a beauty nap?" Jessie said annoyed.

"Well, you can certainly use one," Angie said.

"What!?" Jessie said, now fully awake. "That does it! Seviper! Poison Sting!"

"No way!" Angie yelled, "Shinx, do Spark!"

Jessie's Seviper was shivering as the electrical charge of Shinx stopped it in it's tracks.

"Carnivine! Come out and do Bullet Seed!" James commanded.

"Hey, two against one. That's not fair!" Angie shouted as her Shinx was hit by this second attacker.

"Get used to it, twerpette!" Jessie said scornfully, "we don't play fair! Now Seviper, do Haze!"

Soon a thick smoke covered Ash and his friends.

"Staravia! Blow the smoke away with your wings!" Ash commanded.

As the smoke cleared, they saw Team Rocket take off in their, this time egg-shaped, balloon.

"Bye bye now!" Jessie said teasingly.

"Give that egg back. It doesn't belong to you!" Ash shouted.

"That's strange. James, do you see a name on this egg?" Jessie asked

"Well no, Jessie, I don't see one either," James replied.

"I guess that means that this was nobody's egg, so now it's our egg. Hahahahaaa," Jessie laughed.

"Grrrrr... I can't let them get away with Tyrannitar's egg like that!" Ash grumbled. "Pikachu, do..."

"Ash, no! The egg may also get hit if Pikachu uses Thunderbolt!" Tracey warned him.

"What then?" Ash said almost in despair.

"I know something,"Angie said. "Cover your eyes, all of you, and let your Pokémon do the same."

"But why...?" Ash asked.

"Just do it, trust me!" Angie replied.

"Okay," Ash obeyed.

"Shinx, do Flash at full power at Team Rocket's balloon!"

Angie's Shinx emitted a bright light, that instantly blinded James, Jessie and Meowth.

"I can't see anything!" James complained as the egg slipped through his fingers.

"The egg, it is falling!" Angie yelled.

"Pikachu, jump on Buizel's back! Buizel, use Aqua Jet to get Pikachu close enough to catch the egg!" Hurry!" Ash commanded.

Buizel blasted away, Pikachu clinging on to him. They closed in on the falling egg and...

"Pikachu!" the little Pokémon cried in joy, while holding the undamaged egg close to it's chest, and using it's other arm to hang on to Buizel.

"Nice work, both of you!" Ash said as he received the egg back from Pikachu.

"Hey, that's our egg!" Jessie yelled.

"Do you see a name on it, Angie?" Ash said.

"Well no, Ash," Angie replied.

"I guess this means that it was nobody's egg then, and now it's our egg," Ash laughed.

"Why you! I hate it when they use our lines against us!" Jessie grumbled.

"Now, Pikachu, they are all yours, little buddy," Ash said.

But the Tyrannitar that Ash once knew as a Larvitar, stepped forward, and stretched out a paw, looking like it wanted to stop Pikachu.

"I think that Tyrannitar wants to give Team Rocket what they deserve. Are you okay with that, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikapika," Pikachu said as it stepped aside.

Tyrannitar did a very powerful Hyper Beam, causing Team Rocket's balloon to explode and it's passengers to fly up high.

"Team Rocket is blasting away again!" the three villains said together.

"Well, they have surely gotten what was coming their way," Angie said.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid they will be back," Tracey added.

"And we will be ready for them, as always," Ash said with much confidence in his voice.

Ash returned the egg to it's happy parents. The two large Pokémon cherished it and thanked Ash with a few friendly licks. But suddenly the egg began to glow.

"Is that...?" Ash wondered.

"It is going to hatch!" Angie yelled, anxious.

Angie was right. She had quite some experience with Pokémon eggs because of her work at her parent's daycare, and immediately recognized what this glowing meant. The glowing got brighter, and the shell cracked. Then the shell was split in two halves, and a Larvitar appeared!

"Ahhh, isn't it cute?" Angie remarked.

"Congratulations, mum and dad!" Ash said to the two Tyrannitar.

The baby Larvitar was carefully lifted up by it's parents, and got it's first hug. Then the new family came to say goodbye to Ash and his friends again.

"Take good care of that family of yours, Larvi.... eh... Tyrannitar," Ash said as he waved them goodbye.

"Now that was sure a pretty picture." Tracey said, as he finished a quick sketch he was making of the Tyrannitar and their offspring. "Speaking of which, I happen to have something for you two."

"For us?" Ash and Angie said at the same time, both very surprised.

Tracey searched his backpack for a moment, and took out the little cylinder in which he had kept a drawing of Ash and Angie, he had made on board of the boat that took them to Kanto. It showed Ash and Angie sitting side by side as they watched the sunset that evening.

"I've been meaning to give it to you earlier, but I never got the chance with all the action that was going on, or you two guys bickering with each other," Tracey explained.

"It's beautiful," Angie said while her eyes looked dreamily. "Don't you think so, Ash?"

"Yeah, it is. The sea, and that sky, very nice drawing, Tracey," Ash said, pretending to be unaware that Angie was mostly referring to them sitting cozy side by side on that drawing.

"Ash Ketchum! Sometimes you can be so unromantic!" Angie yelled.

"Oh really? Well, to prove you wrong, here's something for you," Ash said, as he gave her the rose they found in the cave earlier, which Ash had kept with him since then.

"Thank you," Angie said, as her features softened, "but you still owe me the other eleven roses you promised me," she said, as she tried to make her face look dead serious again.

They looked silently at each other for a while, then both started to smile, a little at first, and the next moment they were laughing out loud at each other. After that, they took each other's hand, and walked along with Tracey in the direction of Lavender Town, hoping to get there before dark would set in.

My twelfth fan-fiction story. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokemon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 10, Angie Catches a Pokémon!

Episode 10 in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction. (Trivia: the title of this episode refers to one of the very first Pokémon episodes: "Ash Catches a Pokémon!" in which Ash catches a Caterpie.)

Ash and his friends didn't reach Lavender Town before dark yesterday, so they were forced to put up their tents again, and sleep out in the open. Now, after a uneventful night, a new day was dawning. Ash and Tracey were still asleep when they ware startled by Angie's voice.

"Rise and shine, you Slowpokes!" she said out loud.

First they only answer she got was some loud yawning from her two friends. Then some more signs of life were heard. Ash's head came popping out of his tent.

"Wh... what is it?" Ash said with a still sleepy sounding voice.

"Come on! We've got so much to do!" Angie yelled in his ear.

Ash was fully awake in an instant.

"Where's the fire?" Tracey asked, now also almost completely awake because of Angie's apparent enthusiasm.

"I'm going to catch a Pokémon today, and you two are going to help me," Angie said, leaving no option for a "no".

"Not that I can't do it without your help, of course," she added.

"Well, why don't you just go ahead, we'll join you later on," Ash suggested, as his eyes began closing a little again.

"Fine, I will! By the time you get here, I'll have more Pokémon than you can count!" Angie shouted.

"Just remember, I know how to count to zero," Ash said, teasing her.

"Oh, you!" Angie replied annoyed, before she started walking away at an angry pace.

She was annoyed that Ash reacted so indifferent. Although she had plenty of experience at raising Pokémon, she never actually caught one before. Her Shinx was a present from her parents, and before she met Ash, she was mostly working at the daycare, so she'd rarely encounter wild Pokémon. So she could use some of Ash's experience here, and it would have been nice to see his face if she did catch her very own wild Pokémon, hoping he would be proud of her.

"Well, I'll just remember what I've learned at the Summer Academy, and then I'll show him," she thought.

She went over a shallow hill, and on the other side, she saw a large plain of tall grass. "Just the place to find wild Pokémon," she remembered from what she had learned. She walked into the grass, while anxiously looking around to spot a possible target. She thought she saw a patch of grass rustling, but it was her own Shinx, that had walked a few meters ahead of her. "Just my luck," She thought, "not a single wild Pokémon in sight." Angie was about to give up, as she saw something lying on the ground. It was bluish, and rather big.

"Could that be a Pokémon?" she wondered.

She didn't recognize the species right away, so she carefully stepped closer. Then, all of a sudden she saw what kind of Pokémon it was...

"It's a Suicune!" she said, "but what is it doing here...?"

She bent over the Suicune. It was breathing weakly, and barely moved as Angie took a closer look. It was clear that it was in bad shape. Angie did however not bring any potions with her, when she left their campsite earlier that morning.

"We need to get you to a Pokémon Center fast," Angie whispered as she tenderly caressed the Suicune.

The Suicune opened it's eyes a little but was not able to keep them open for long. It was clear that it was too weak to stand up, let alone walk. Angie also realized that this Pokémon was too heavy to carry it on her back. Getting Ash and Tracey first, to help her, also didn't seem an option since that would take valuable time. Time that Suicune might not have any more, since it was so weak... "Wait," she thought, "I have an idea." Angie took an empty Poké Ball and made it expand to full size. Hearing the sound of that, the Suicune got nervous, and even tried to get up.

"Save your strength, please," Angie said with a reassuring voice. "I am not going to catch you for myself. But if you get into this Poké Ball, I can get you to a Pokémon Center and there they can help you feel better again. Please, trust me. Otherwise you might...,"

Angie paused for a moment to wipe a tear from her face. Another one fell on the ground, next to the Suicune. It lifted it's head, and laid it down in Angie's lap, as if to say it agreed with her proposal.

"Thank you, for your faith in me, Suicune," Angie said, "Now you go rest a little."

She opened the Poké Ball, and the Suicune disappeared inside. Since it was so weak, the ball didn't wiggle at all, and the light went straight to the state that indicated that the capture was successful.

"Angie! Did you just capture a... Suicune?" Ash said, while he looked like he had just seen water burn.

After Angie left, Ash and Tracey didn't go to bed again. They had been too much awake, because of the noise Angie had been making. So they decided to get ready, and follow her. Angie was just "catching" Suicune, as they caught up with her, so Ash assumed that she did just actually catch that legendary Pokémon. He ran towards her.

"Wow, that's amazing! A Suicune! How did you pull that one off? You've got to tell me!" Ash said.

"No time for that Ash!" Angie said, "where is the nearest Pokémon Center?"

"I guess that would be in Lavender Town," Ash replied.

"Okay, come along!" Angie said.

"Wait a second. What is going on?" Ash asked.

"No time for that now. I'll explain later. Now hurry!" Angie yelled, as she grabbed Ash's hand, dragging him with her.

Tracey noticed his two friends running away, and quickly followed them. The road was rather flat, so they made good progress.

"There! I see the Pokémon Center!" Angie yelled, almost out of breath.

The door of the Pokémon Center burst open, as Angie, Ash and Tracey rushed into the Pokémon Center, tripping over their own legs, and fell down on the floor.

"Hey! Behave yourself, kids!" Nurse Joy reprimanded them. "There are sick Pokémon here you know. What's with the hurry?"

Angie was the first to catch her breath again, and she stood up and ran to the counter.

"Nurse Joy, you've got to help us! You see, I have a very sick Suicune here, and it was so weak when I found it! You've got to do something or else it won't make it!" Angie said with tears in her voice.

"Did you just say you have a Suicune?" Nurse Joy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's true. I found it lying in a patch of grass, and it was to weak to run away from me," Angie explained.

"Oh dear. Give me the Poké Ball, and I'll see what I can do," Nurse Joy said. "You wait here."

Nurse Joy called her Chansey and the both went inside the examination room. The light above the door was lit, and them the long waiting began. Angie started to feel how tired she actually was, and her stomach reminded her that she had skipped breakfast. She began to feel a little wobbly, and held on to Ash.

"Angie, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I feel a little weak," she said, "must be all the excitement, all that running, and I guess I skipped breakfast."

"Tracey, can you keep an eye on Angie? I'll get us something to eat. You'll soon feel better," Ash said as he briefly held her hand between his hands.

"I already do," she whispered, as Ash rushed outside to get her something to eat.

About 5 minutes later, he came back again, with some hot noodles.

"Any news yet?" Ash asked.

"No, nothing,"Angie said, deeply worried.

"Well, first take a bite of those noodles then, they're still hot now. It will make you feel better," Ash said.

Angie took his advice to heart, and devoured the noodles like she didn't just skip breakfast, but also dinner and lunch of yesterday. And then it was back to waiting began, for the light above the examination room to go dark.

More than an hour had passed now, till suddenly a "pling" signaled that the light had gone out. The doors of the examination room slowly opened and Nurse Joy stepped outside.

"How is Suicune? Can we see it?" Angie asked.

"Well, it was pretty close, but it is stable now, and I expect it to make a full recovery," Nurse Joy answered.

"That's great!" Angie almost yelled, but just in time realized she was still in a hospital.

"You can go inside and see it, but make it short. Suicune needs a lot of rest now," Nurse Joy explained.

They went in, and saw the legendary Pokémon, lying on it's side on the bed. It's breathing was much more steady than when Angie first found it. She walked towards the bed, and caressed it's head shortly.

"You get some good rest now, Suicune," Angie whispered.

"That's enough for now," Nurse joy said, "come back later, maybe Suicune will be feeling better then."

Everyone went outside again. Tracey suggested to use the time they had to wait for getting some groceries. Ash said he also needed to get something, but Angie didn't want to leave the Pokémon Center, so she stayed behind. She would have liked Ash to stay with her, but was to proud to admit that, so she was here all alone now, waiting for Ash, and any news from Nurse Joy. Her Shinx noticed she felt a little lonely, and jumped on her lap. After a while she heard the front door swing open. It was Ash! He walked towards her, one of his hands behind his back.

"Hi Ash, glad you're back already. All this waiting..." Angie complained.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up a little," Ash said as he gave her a bouquet of roses.

"Oh Ash! For me?" Angie said surprised.

"I did kinda promise you those yesterday, now didn't I," Ash said, winking at her.

Angie realized what he meant, and counted the roses. Eleven, just the number needed to make it twelve together with the single rose they had found in the Rock Tunnel yesterday, when Ash had said that she deserved at least a dozen.

"That's so sweet of you, Thanks!" Angie said, and before she knew it, she had given Ash a quick kiss... on the lips...

Ash was just as surprised as she was. She immediately sat down, and looked at the floor, a little embarrassed. Ash still didn't say a word. He had kissed Angie before, but never this way, although he did like her better everyday. His heart was pounding and his face had gone a bit pale. Angie looked up, worried about him.

"Ash...I'm sorry...are you okay?" Angie asked very carefully.

"Well...there is a problem..." Ash started.

"Oh...I knew it. Please forgive me... I don't know what came over me..." Angie stuttered.

"Forgive you? Impossible. To tell you the truth... " Ash continued.

Angie thought she had gone too far. One of the biggest mistakes to make in a new relationship, is when you rush things, instead of taking it slow, her mother had told her so before she left home to travel with Ash. And now she may have done just that. She stood up and looked Ash into the eyes.

"Ash, if you want to break up, just say so! I'll understand!" she yelled while clenching her fists, angry with herself.

"Break up? The only problem I have with that kiss is..."Ash paused.

"Well?" Angie asked anxiously.

"I may get to like it..." Ash confessed, blushing a little.

"Oh, do you now?" Angie said, pretending to be still angry, but deep inside she was thrilled that Ash had enjoyed that kiss as well.

"I was a bit surprised, but yes, I think I do," Ash answered.

"Well, if you ever want another one, you'll have to come up with something a lot better than eleven roses, mister!" she teased him.

"Guess I have to get a job then. You're getting a bit too expensive for me this way," he countered her teasing remark.

"Why you!" Angie said as she gave him a friendly tap on the head.

"Aaaauu! Ash said, pretending Angie had hit him pretty hard. "Can I have another kiss now?" he begged.

"Not unless I hit you a lot harder," Angie laughed.

Tracey entered the Pokémon Center.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked as he saw his two companions laughing.

"Eeehmm, no, not really," they both said, acting a little uncomfortable.

Then Nurse Joy entered the main hall.

"Suicune is awake again, and it's looking like it is almost completely well again," She said, smiling.

They entered the examination room, where Suicune was clearly in much better shape than before. It got up and jumped off the bed.

"It's amazing how fast it has recovered. I think it has something to do with it's ability to purify polluted water. It may enable it to heal faster than any other Pokémon," Nurse Joy explained.

"Great to see you doing so well, Suicune," Angie said, as she caressed it.

"Nurse Joy, do you have any idea what made it so weak?" Tracey asked.

"Well, a couple of days ago a large tanker was shipwrecked, and a lot of oil threatened to reach the shore. It would have been catastrophic for all the Pokémon there. But the next day, all the oil had disappeared. I think Suicune has something to do with it, and that it simply was a bit too much too handle, even for a legendary Pokémon." Nurse Joy remarked.

"Gee, thanks Suicune, but next time take better care of yourself as well, okay?" Angie said.

"Sui...cune," the legendary Pokémon nodded.

"What are you going to do with Suicune now?" Ash asked Angie. "Technically it's your's, since you've caught it."

"Well, release it of course," she said. "The world needs it to stay clean, and besides, I promised it I would only catch it because then we could take it to a Poké Center."

Everyone thanked Nurse Joy for her great care, and the three friends went back to the field where Angie had found Suicune. She took the Poké Ball in which she had captured it earlier, and threw it onto a rock, smashing it to pieces.

"So, you're free now!" Angie said.

The Suicune turned around, and put it's head on her shoulder, as if to thank her for everything. Then it moved away, with giant leaps.

"I'll never forget you!" Angie shouted, as a single tear fell down the ground.

"I think we'll meet Suicune again, someday," Ash said as he put his arm around her.

"You really think so? Why?" Angie asked.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling," Ash said.

"Now you still haven't caught yourself a Pokémon, though," Tracey said.

"You're right, but you just wait and see!" Angie said, very confident.

She started to look around like a lion searching for it's prey. Then in the distance, a patch of grass was moving. It was a wild Bulbasaur! Ash had told her about his first catch, so she decided not to throw a Poké Ball at the wild Pokémon before it had been weakened.

"Shinx, Come out and do Spark!" Angie said as she sent out her Pokémon from it's Poké Ball.

Bulbasaur was hit and although it's typing made it more resistant to electric attacks, it seemed to be frozen.

"Angie, I think Shinx's Spark has paralyzed it. Better take advantage of that!" Ash yelled.

Angie ordered her Shinx to do Tackle. The motionless Bulbasaur was knocked over, and had trouble trying to get up.

"Poké Ball, go!" Angie shouted as she threw it at the Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur went inside, and now the waiting began. The Poké Ball moved a lot, so it was clear that this Pokémon wasn't giving in without a fight. For a split second the light seemed to flash to "safe" but then the ball started moving again!

"Come on," Angie said, hoping the capture would succeed.

Then, suddenly, the moving stopped and the light on the Poké Ball did go to "safe" after all.

"I did it!" Angie yelled out of joy, "I've got a Bulbasaur!"

"Congratulations, Ange!" Ash said.

"Yeah, nice work," Tracey added.

After this, they decided to head back to Lavender Town, and spend the night there. Tomorrow they would leave for Saffron City, and who knows what they might encounter on their way there.

My 13th fan-fiction story. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


End file.
